


White

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Thousand Year Blood War Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Yhwach was stealing Ichigo's powers... leaving behind a cold, empty nothingness in its place. / HichiIchi Week Day 7: White





	White

Everything was turning white, getting washed away, taken…

Ichigo could feel his powers draining from his body, flooding through his veins like the cursed blood he had inherited from mother.

His mother… the powers he inherited from her were fading away.

Yhwach. He was taking his powers. He was taking _ them. _ Ossan. Shiro.

"I won't allow this."

What was clearly Old Man Zangetsu's voice, but eerily similar to Yhwach's all the same, broke through the white.

"Ichigo, I don't know how long I can resist him, but you need to break free from his hold."

Ichigo gulped and inhaled deep, painful breaths. "I… I can't…"

"Don't waste your energy speaking," Ossan continued. "You need to focus. Grasp at the source of your power and break free from his grip."

Ichigo closed his eyes and attempted to meditate. It was difficult with the pain burning through his body. As he sank deeper into his soul, he occasionally saw red flashing across his vision. With every flash came a sharp jab of pain. He knew it was a race at this point as to who could reach the centre of his soul faster: Yhwach or himself?

"King…"

Ichigo gasped and snapped his eyes wide open. All he could see was white.

"Ichigo… it hurts…"

Ichigo spun in circles. "Shiro!? Shiro, where are you!?"

"Ichigo, please…"

Ichigo stomped his foot on the ground. "Zangetsu!"

Black cracks formed in the white. Ichigo stomped his foot again. He could see blue underneath the cracks. He roared and raised his spiritual pressure, forcing the white to shatter and reveal his inner world underneath.

Ichigo's stomach dropped. He saw Yhwach holding Shiro by the throat, blue veins connecting the two. Ichigo felt sick with fear. The last person on earth he thought he'd see in such a vulnerable position was his Zanpakuto.

"Let him go," Ichigo spoke, faster than he realized he'd even said anything.

"You cannot stop this, Ichigo Kurosaki. This is your purpose."

"I said, let him go!" Ichigo snapped and lunged at Yhwach. He brought his sword down on the Quincy King, but his attack was deflected. His sword flew from his hand and landed on the other side of the skyscraper. At the same time, a hand wrapped around his throat.

"King…" Shiro wheezed.

Ichigo clawed at the hand around his throat. He wheezed for air as he was lifted off the ground.

"King, here…" Shiro reached for Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo felt Shiro's hand and gripped it tight. His other hand locked around Yhwach's wrist.

"Sword…" Shiro wheezed.

Ichigo glanced at his weapon, tossed off to the edge of a skyscraper. Ichigo's eyes began to roll back.

"No, King…" Shiro squeezed Ichigo's hand tighter. "Here…"

It suddenly clicked. Ichigo groaned, which turned into a desperate cry. Shiro vanished in a white light, and Ichigo found a white Zanpakuto in his hand instead. He roared and plunged his Zanpakuto into Yhwach's stomach.

Yhwach grabbed the blade. "You can't stop me…"

"Get out!" Ichigo screamed, his voice somewhat hoarse.

Yhwach smirked. "You can't get rid of me-"

"GET OUT!"

Yhwach shattered.

Ichigo dropped to his knees. He panted. He smirked at the white blade in his hand. "We got this… right, Zangetsu?"

There was no verbal answer, but Ichigo could feel Shiro's presence flare up and his power flow through his inner world. Ichigo sighed in relief. He no longer felt Yhwach invading his mind. Instead, that lonely white was replaced with a soothing light.

Ichigo sighed in relief. He could do this... _They _could do this. Yhwach didn't stand a chance.


End file.
